


Ars antiqua

by deLoonii



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hannigram if you squint, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deLoonii/pseuds/deLoonii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“If… There is a next life…” The Samaritan murmured, turning his head to gaze at the dozing knight’s profile, “I would hope that our paths again cross.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tristan and Galahad have a conversation about reincarnation. Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham have a very similar conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ars antiqua

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR REWRITE AHOY! I was not happy with this when I wrote so I did a bit of "hedging" if you will.  
> \----  
> This is set around Sorbet but it can be placed at any point during their relationship.

“Tristan…” Galahad murmured tiredly from his spot near his comrade.

The general grunt from the tattooed brunet signified that he was awake enough that he was listening and that the other could continue. Galahad popped his back quietly, looking through the darkness at the man lying a few feet away.

“Do you believe that there is a next life?” The bearded youth asked; the question wrapped in a sort of innocuous curiosity that was permeated something withheld.

The question stirred inside the older knight’s mind. He turned enough on his bedroll to look at his companion, his tunic hanging haphazardly off his bronzed shoulder. The expression on his chiseled face was one of interest and Galahad sat a bit straighter.

“What I mean is,” He explained, “do you believe that a person could be reborn? In another life and in another time? That perhaps, all those that we know and love now, we have once known before?”

Tristan’s tongue darted out in contemplation. “It is… Possible.”

The two fell back into a comfortable silence, each examining the other’s words. Galahad shifted, slowly moving his bedroll to lie it beside the man on his side. Tristan braced himself up on his elbows, sitting up to look at the other. Even through the darkness, he could see the smile playing along the paladin’s lips.

“Why do you ask such a question?” The elder queried, his subdued pitch of his voice dancing through the night air.

“Well, I was just thinking that…” Galahad paused to chuckle quietly at his forming admission, “that if we did meet in another life if, somehow, we would remember one another. Perhaps we would rekindle the regard that we have now.”

The beginnings of a smile played on the braided knight’s lips as he tipped his head slightly. He laid back on his bedroll, staring up into the branches overhead. Galahad fidgeted for a moment before moving to lie on his own bedroll beside his compatriot. He laced his fingers behind his head and stared up into the void of night. After a few moments of prevailing silence, Galahad drifted to sleep to the subtle sounds of Tristan’s breathing.

“If… There is a next life…” The Samaritan murmured, turning his head to gaze at the dozing knight’s profile, “I would hope that our paths again cross.”

><*><*><

Will Graham slumped forward in the uncomfortable leather chair in Hannibal’s office. His head lulled to the side as he screwed his eyes shut against the light of the study. He wasn’t actually scheduled to see his not-psychiatrist today but he had woken up knee deep in Lake Gardiner that morning, so there he was. Hannibal was sitting across from him with his hands folded neatly in his lap. He was watching with a look of concern mixed with that ever present _something_ that Will could never pin-point.

“Do you believe in reincarnation, Doctor Lecter?” The profiler asked, the question marred with a self-deprecating laugh.

“Though there is no scientific evidence to support the theory, I subscribe to the possibility of past lives.” Hannibal countered, “Do you being in reincarnation, Will?”

Lifting his weary gaze to looked at the man before him. Hannibal held the other’s gaze, the trace beginnings of a smile playing on his lips. It didn’t last more than a few seconds but Hannibal reveled in the contact so often denied to others. Will all but ripped his glasses from his face before rubbing his eyes with a sigh. He wasn’t unused to his bouts of sleepwalking but this dream had been different than the others. There was no stag of feathers and ink, just a voice calling to him. Hannibal watched the other in silence as he waited for the next thought to be voiced.

“I think… That it’s possible. I don’t think we could ever actually _know_ for sure.” Will mumbled, his eyes darting toward the shuttered windows.

Hannibal tilted his head to the side slightly, “What has brought on this sudden curiosity of the afterlife?” He asked.

Will rubbed his eyes with more force than actually necessary before staring at his so-called ‘paddle’. His mouth opened and shut twice before he began to speak “I honestly have no idea.” He admitted with a resign sigh.

The good doctor chuckled airily before standing from his seat across from the profiler. As he strode over to the bookshelf under the ladder, he brushed his fingers over Will’s arm. The professor bristled automatically at the touch. Hannibal smirked as he faced away from the other man. He had taken a liking to touching the other, even if it was just to see him writhe.

“I believe,” Hannibal mused, pulling an ancient looking leather tome from its nesting on the shelf. “That you would enjoy reading this.”

Will raised an eyebrow at the man walking toward him. The doctor gave the other a secretive smile while handing the other the volume. Furrowing his brow, Will looked at the book with inquisitive eyes. _De Mort Arthur and other Medieval Tales_ , Will read, running his fingers tentatively over the gilded lettering. Will lifted his gaze to look at the slightly taller man.

“Uh,” Will chuckled with genuine mirth, “thank you, Doctor Lecter.”

Hannibal gave the other a nod of welcome as he stood; it seemed their unscheduled session was drawing to a close. They walked to the door and Hannibal held it open for the brunet. “I do hope you enjoy it. I look forward to discussing it with you during our next session.”

Will nodded slowly in agreement, “Yeah…”

“It is a personal favorite of mine, especially the story of Galahad and the quest for the Holy Grail.” Hannibal added as an afterthought.

Will’s shoulders tensed like someone had called his name. He shook the thought from his head and bowed his head to the doctor. “I will make sure to read that one first.”

Hannibal chuckled lightly, “Very good. Goodnight Will.”

“Goodnight, Doctor Lecter.”

**Author's Note:**

> deloonii.tumblr.com
> 
> I kept wanting to write this ever since I re-watched King Arthur, Mads and Hugh just have lovely chemistry. Thanks for reading!


End file.
